If Things Were Different
by Featherain
Summary: If things were different... she would have seen the summer fireworks with us. She could have smiled and laughed with us in the bright future she began for us. Tsuna ponders deep into thought about the girl who sacrificed herself and was far too kind for her own good. TsunaxYuni. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters! Rated T for sadness.


_~Tsunayoshi Sawada~_

_If things were any different…_

I loved fireworks. That was an undeniable fact that even Reborn would admit, which all my friends would know and treasure alongside with me.

I always made sure to watch them with each and every friend. The summer fireworks. The way they fluttered brightly across the deep sinking night sky and exploded brilliantly like a flashing, beating heart. They were the only reminder I had left to stop Gokudera from sacrificing himself for the rings.

They were romantic. I had to admit that. It was like the perfect scene you would see in stereotypical movies, if you had someone to spend the time with.

I never got the chance.

I _am_ grateful for my life. I have friends, I have a wonderful mother, my father is coming back more often, Chrome is opening up, Kyoko is hanging out more with me everyday, life was so perfect that –

That there was something wrong.

Something is wrong because life is _still_ going on perfectly, as if nothing has happened. Life was still going on its fantastic dance while the future and everyone is now all happy and brightened up because of her.

Why couldn't she enjoy all this with us? What did she ever do wrong? All she did was love, love, and love some more.

_"Why hate when you barely have enough time to love?"_

Her voice still chimes in my ears, the sentence ringing through my head.

_"For everybody, there's always someone else who loves that person. So there must be something to love about the person. If not, he or she lives a sad, lonely life. I give my love to them."_

Why were her words always so kind?

And yet they had to take her. She had to be tortured daily despite the heart that was brighter than even innocent Kyoko, leaving behind the evildoers. Or as Yuni persisted to see them, misunderstood people, and loves them still so.

_If things were any different…_

Those words wouldn't be going through my mind. I would be hearing even more from her sweet high-pitched voice. Happier words.

I kept on thinking it wouldn't happen. That magically, like any children's movie, poof! Yuni would be back. Poof! Sunshine and butterflies with rainbows every day alongside with smiles.

Next year came.

Fireworks came again.

No Yuni.

Fireworks symbolized a new year. A new beginning. Love. Friendship. The many things I couldn't say to Yuni.

The thing was, I _loved_ fireworks, if I hadn't already stated. They kept me going on despite the challenges Reborn sent me, so that I could get through all of them and see the fireworks again next year with my friends. Hit the stands. Smile, laugh, play.

I wanted to show Yuni the stands. How Gokudera, I-Pin, Yamamoto and I made the chocolate covered bananas. How Hibari used to chase us around still until the fireworks began, too, being mesmerized. How things can still stay beautiful no matter what despite the ten years difference. To participate with her in all those little playthings that never really meant anything to me before.

But the fireworks. And now they all do.

And I would have _really_ liked to see them with Yuni.

_"I've never been to see the fireworks ever… Italy doesn't usually have fireworks nor are they as good as the ones in Japan. Last time I was in Japan, I was always too busy with paperwork… My mother also kept me hidden half the time so I didn't get out with often."_

_"Eh?" I immediately felt pity for her fill me up. Never seeing the fireworks but yet still hears of them? That would cause great yearning! I would have died of complaining and whining myself long ago._

_"Yeah… Gamma couldn't bring me out either. But it's okay. Sometimes, the flames of my members spark up and are very pretty," the fair skinned girl says, smiling brightly as if reassuring me._

_"Yeah… But I'll take you to see them! I swear on my life!" I suddenly yelp to her with such determination, I took myself with surprise._

_"R-Really…? You don't have to…" She says, looking away almost guiltily._

_"No. It's okay. I will, it'll be my pleasure."_

_"Really?" She asks again._

_"Promise."_

_A huge smile lit up my face wider than anything._

Memories still flooded me. Even during the fireworks.

_"Apparently, legend says, that when you die, you turn into a star!" Yuni chimed excitedly as she sees a shooting star fall before us. _

_"Yeah, but black holes in space can kill stars," Gokudera automatically argues back towards the cheerful__ in a serious manner._

_"Gokudera! Don't say such things!" I say, suddenly worried._

_"No, it's okay. That is true," Yuni replies peacefully, looking saddened immediately._

_"Aah!"_

Was I really that lame?

_"Yuni-chan? Are you there?" I ask, twisting the doorknob before I heard a shriek and saw before me Yuni covering herself while trembling underneath a heavy blanket._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Ah! I'm so sorry; I'm not dressed yet…" she says, blushing lightly on her usually colourless skin as she seems to crouch lower in embarrassment._

_"Oh! I-I-I'm s-sorry…" I mutter quickly, slamming the door in dizziness and a great blush flushing my cheeks warmly._

_"Dame-Tsuna. For peeking on the girl I'm supposed to protect, I shall punish you."_

_I turn around quickly to see Reborn hop innocently in front of my eyes on my chest._

_"Wait… Wait! I didn't mean to –"_

_"Sawada-san! Reborn! Don't hurt him –"_

_"OW!"_

Man, I really was… wasn't I?

_"Can't you see, Sawada Tsunayoshi? You truly are amazing. You do all those amazing feats, by yourself, despite how serious the situation was and the pressure put upon you. I can't choose things for myself no matter how hard I try. I'm still trying, I do. But I need Gamma to order for me, my mother hid me in fears I couldn't face the real world –and I can't even make my own hairstyle. I'm copying my grandmother's, for goodness sakes! Sometimes… sometimes I even wonder how to act, and who I truly am."_

_I stared at her, mesmerized by her words all the way until the finish, and more._

_"B-But… you're far more wiser than me, Yuni-chan," I protest, before being cut off by her soft voice._

_"What can that do? I'm only wise in life, and not the wisest. I can't do anything else. I learned martial arts, but those who have weapons are given an advantage. I'm not violent enough to win most fights."_

_"E-Eh? But that's still very good!" I say, already amazed by her statement of knowing how to fight._

And she didn't have to fight…

But she didn't have to sacrifice herself either.

Far too kind, using up her own magic just to make Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and I-Pin breathe easier. Far too kind, for the cruel world and those around her.

_"My life exchanged for five others, and the five others could save you and make all safe and happy. The five others have others who also love them. You would smile again and this terrible fight would be done. All it asks for is my life. Is that not a good bargain?"_

How could she stay so calm saying such words? Putting her life so low?

_"Gamma has my mother. You have so many friends. My family have each other. Reborn has you. Kyoko and the others have friends, who needs me?"_

How could she say such words… with such a cheerful smile?

_"I… fake most of my smiles. But smiling will bring others to smile, so why not?"_

_"B-But! It'd make me sad when I know you're faking."_

_"Ah," she said, giggling slightly at me. "But half the time, even you do not know. Not even with your hyper intuition."_

_"I s-suppose so…" I admitted finally, defeated sadly._

Was I a coward? Reborn always called me that, students around me called me that too, and soon I began to believe them. My mother even admitted to it, my father teased me of it. Gokudera seemed to find the need to protect me all the time. Haru admired me far too much to even think so. Everyone except Yuni refused to see me as a coward with such sincerity.

Was I really a coward?

Is my cowardice the reason for her sacrifice?

Of course not. Of course not.

Maybe.

_"Are you cold, Sawada-san? Because you're cheeks are very red… Kyoko?"_

_She giggled, winking at me slightly as she put slowly a delicate finger to her full lips, in a secretive manner._

_"It's nothing! Actually… nothing…" I protest honestly, doing nothing else but staring stupidly at her._

_"Don't worry! I won't tell."_

If I were to do one last time before I died…

I would tell her I loved her.

Maybe then these thoughts could go away.

Or at least to rest. I still wanted to remember them.

Things I'd treasure forever.

_"Y-Yuni… you lost your boss watch… Your life…"_

_"Sawada-san, don't worry! It's supposed to be like this."_

But I wish to forget those.

Her tears broke my heart each time like sharp daggers.

* * *

_If things were any different now, let's go and see the summer fireworks together._

_Kay?_

* * *

_Featherain... This one might be slightly confusing to lots of people... The italics are supposed to be the flashbacks that Tsuna randomly has. I do hope you like this though! Hope you review, as this was supposed to be a one shot to cheer myself up, ., xD. _


End file.
